Bau Perempuan
by Kohan44
Summary: Dia Cuma bajingan yang tak menyukai bau perempuan, Mikasa. #LibrettoNoUta


Sulit melupakan cinta pertama membawa perasaan letih dan menimbulkan luka yang tak disadari sampai luka tersebut sudah sangat parah. Luka kepada diri sendiri dan orang lain. Cinta pertama yang membuatnya tak sanggup mencintai yang lain, dan terus menerus memegang janji lama seolah janji itu abadi meskipun si cinta pertama mungkin sudah tak mengingatnya lagi. Tak peduli seberapa manis mereka dulu, sekarang mereka Cuma tinggal kenangan. Masa-masa bahagia itu tidak memiliki inti yang sama lagi sekarang, tapi tetap dikejar seolah tidak melihat kesia-siaan di baliknya. #LibrettoNoUta

* * *

31/07/187:07 pm

"Obsession."

.

.

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

BAU PEREMPUAN

(A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

.

.

* * *

Bara di ujung rokok merekah merah dan membakar bako dengan cepat. Eren menyesapnya seperti menyedot susu dalam sedotan. Ketika dia embuskan, batuk menyerang dan paru-parunya kembang-kempis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah," Mikasa merebut batang rokok dari tangan Eren. Mematikan baranya lalu dia lemparkan ke semberang tempat.

Eren mengeluarkan sebatang lagi dari bungkus di balik saku.

"Kau ini!" Mikasa menyembur.

"Mau kau ambil?" mulut Eren tersungut-sungut menahan batang rokok, dan Mikasa bukan perempuan sok idealis yang Cuma paham pekerjaan. Mikasa mengerti bahasa tubuh brengsek begitu, dan hanya karena Eren mengetahui perasaan Mikasa, bukan berarti Mikasa bakal bertekuk lutut tak berdaya seperti perempuan-perempuan yang telah dia buat orgasme.

Mikasa Cuma diam.

Eren membuang batang rokok yang hendak dibakarnya itu. Lalu menggeram dalam rahang tertutup sambil memperhatikan rokok yang meluncur dari ketinggian apartemen menjulang langit, bagai menonton para gadis yang membuka selangkangan mereka hanya demi bersama Eren. Membosankan.

"Jika ada yang datang padamu dengan perut buncit, kau bagaimana?" kata Mikasa. Celetukannya terdengar biasa, tapi Eren juga mengerti dari nada biasanya itu mengandung sindirian keras-keras seolah Eren macam lelaki yang suka menebar sperma seperti menebar biji-bijian di ladang orang lain.

Eren mendengus, menahan diri supaya tidak banyak bicara. Untuk saat ini, baginya, Mikasa tidak perlu tau urusan seksnya. Lagian buat apa Mikasa tau? Kalau sebenernya Eren bahkan tak bisa membuat alat kelaminnya berdiri. Semua wanita yang pernah menggodainya tidak bisa.

Tapi sebagai seorang dokter, Eren tidak bisa menipu diri dan tidak cukup tolol untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa tak satupun dari perempuan itu membangkitkan gairah seks. Jika dikata Eren hanya perlu pergi ke tempat yang tepat, memilih _partner _yang mirip dengan _dia_, dan berimajinasi seperti melakukan seks bersama _dia_, itu bakal lebih kelewat tolol. Tak sekalipun Eren dan _dia_ pernah melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu. Ngeseks bukan opsi utama yang dipikirkannya, meskipun ingin.

Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tundukan, seperti menyembunyikan ketakutan yang terus menekan ingin keluar. Eren berusaha tak mempercayai ketakutan ini, dan bersama rasa takut itu dia bergerak untuk bertemu lagi sang cinta pertama. Tapi cinta pertamanya kini telah digerus waktu. Mereka berdua sama-sama bermetamorfosis menjadi pria dengan umur yang cukup, yang mana menjadi alasan bagus untuk mengikat hubungan serius, tapi kenyataan menohok hati Eren. Eren ingat persis hari dimana mereka bertemu kembali. Cara Levi berkata _ini pertemuan pertama kami, _memberi kesan kuat. Pria tua itu sudah jelas mampu melupakan kekasih kecilnya, yang tak lebih dari sebatas mainan. Mau dipikir berapa kali pun, tidak masuk akal buat pria dewasa mencintai anak SMP secara serius. Eren menyadari itu sejak awal, tapi dia tak bisa berlari dari Levi.

Apa mau dikata Levi menularkan penyakit sejenis homoseksual pada Eren? Karena sejak bertemu dan menjalain hubungan di SMP dengan Levi, Eren tak bisa mengkoleksi video porno tentang buah dada, atau bermasturbasi saat mendengar lenguhan cewek-cewek montok yang imut. Eren Cuma memikirkan bagaimana Levi Ackerman setelah sekian tahun mereka tak bertemu. Seperti apakah dia ketika usianya sudah lebih bertambah? Menjadi tipikal maskulin? Atau feminim? Atau keduanya?

Tidak keduanya. Eren tau jawabannya. Dia sudah menemui Levi, dan cinta pertamanya itu hidup lebih baik dari yang dibayangkan Eren.

"Dia hidup bahagia," ucap Eren. "Sementara aku menderita berusaha menjadi seorang pria."

Iya. Pria. Jika Eren tak segera menjadi seorang pria, bakal sulit untuk memahami Levi, dan cinta pertamanya itu bisa pergi dengan mudah, seperti kau menangkap kupu-kupu. Jika tak cepat-cepat dimasukkan ke dalam toples, kupu-kupu bisa terbang lagi. Tapi perlu trik khusus untuk memasukkannya ke dalam toples, dan itu menjadi bagian tersulitnya.

"Mungkin ini waktunya kau kembali menjadi lelaki yang lurus." Balas Mikasa, dan seluruh perasaan yang dibiarkannya mengambang meluncur berhamburan di antara kata itu.

Eren mendengus mendengar jawaban itu, hampir tertawa.

"Kenapa kau bersi keras menyukai lelaki yang menyukai lelaki lain?"

Mikasa menatapnya, dan dengan cepat angin berembus membawa debu dan memotong tatapan mereka. Itu perkataan jahat. Kelewat jahat. Bajingan. Sangat tak menjaga perasaan. Tapi Mikasa mengacuhkannya, karena pilihannya hanya dua; mengabaikan perih ini atau meninggalkan Eren. Lalu Mikasa menarik Eren, menguncinya dengan satu sorot keyakinan.

Jika takdir laki-laki bukan lah perempuan, kenapa manusia pertama adalah Adam dan Hawa? Kenapa tidak Adam dan Adam?

Eren balik menatapnya, dan tak bisa membaca apapun selain melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, tentang dirinya yang tak memiliki kemampuan menjadi seorang pria yang sesungguhnya dan menakhlukan Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa tahu itu. Mikasa selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eren, bahkan ketika Eren mati-matian merahasiakan hubungannya dengan guru mereka di masa silam, atau ketika perkuliahan Eren sempat kacau dan kepergok pergi ke _gay bar. _Jika ada yang tidak diketahui Mikasa tentang Eren, itu pastilah tentang isi hati terdalam Eren; mengapa begitu sulit bagi Eren melupakan Levi Ackerman?

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku," Kata Mikasa sembari meraih dagu Eren dan menariknya lebih dekat. Eren terdiam, dan di waktu bersamaan dia bisa melihat seberapa lentik bulu mata Mikasa. Itu sangat cantik, dan Eren baru tahu kalau Mikasa punya titik-titik matahari di wajahnya. Oh, sekarang segalanya nampak jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan Eren bertanya-tanya; apakah pada akhirnya dirinya akan berserah diri pada Mikasa?

Mereka telah bersama-sama. Bukan hanya sekedar teman dari kecil karena kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Mereka telah seringkali berbagi makan dan tempat makan. Kasur dan cerita sebelum tidur. Pelukan dan tinjuan. Masa-masa yang dirindukan dan juga kenangan buruk. Mereka telah mengalami apa yang dinamakan hitam dan putih. Tapi kedekatan mereka hanya sedekat sepasang rel kereta api. Pergi kemanapun selalu bersama, tapi tak pernah menjadi lebih dekat atau lebih jauh, bahkan tak pernah bertemu di satu titik.

_Ah… _

Eren menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Mikasa. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggul Mikasa. Hidungnya mengendus leher Mikasa. Mencium dalam-dalam aromanya. Banyak bayangan terbesit.

"Emhh… baumu seperti perempuan." Keluhnya dan sedikit demi sedikit melepas Mikasa untuk kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

* * *

.

.

"Obsession."

.

.

* * *

"Dia memang bangsat."

Kepul putih berputar dan menghilang dengan cepat saat angin menyerbunya. Mikasa mendongak, mencari tahu kemana mereka pergi. Hilang terlalu cepat. Mikasa jadi mengandai-andai bila ingatan di kepalanya pun bisa seperti itu. Mungkin hidup bakal lebih mudah.

"Ah, bener-bener deh…"

Mikasa menonton dari beranda apartemen. Eren melepas pakaiannya satu per satu. Seperti yang diduga, Eren masih mempertahankan jadwal rutinannya di gym. Cinta pertamanya itu masih berusaha dipandang sebagai seorang lelaki. Pria dewasa. Padahal tiap harinya dia suka membuat keputusan plin-plan seperti bocah yang ingin membeli permen dan es krim, tapi uang pas-pasan.

Eren terdengar tolol, tapi Mikasa, dengan kesadaran penuh, jauh lebih tolol, mengejar-ngejar Eren bagai di luar sana tidak ada laki-laki yang memujanya, dan bahkan alasan Mikasa bergabung dengan kepolisian… semata-mata mencabik harga diri Eren. Jika saja Eren mengerti itu… jika saja Mikasa sadar sejak awal, Eren tidak akan sadar karena dia bahkan tidak peduli. Hubungan mereka di masa lalu, ketika mereka masih naif dan terlalu muda untuk menyelami romansa serius, semua itu tai.

"Ah! Yasudahlah!"

Mikasa menyesap rokoknya dalam, sampai baranya bergerak cepat.

"Cowok brengsek mana paham perempuan." Mikasa menyesap rokoknya lagi sambil mengawang-awang langit di atasnya. "Ya iyalah dia gak sadar…"

Mikasa memotong batang rokoknya. Menjatuhkannya ke lantai lalu dia injak sampai baranya mati. Mati di kakinya yang tanpa alas. Panas. Perih. Terlalu tolol dilakukan. Seperti hari ketika mereka putus. Eren mengatakan dengan selantang-lantangnya tentang kebencian yang dia pendam dan terus bertahan. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan bagaimana kabar Mikasa selama itu. Tidak pernah di balik kata-kata maafnya terdengar empati tentang Mikasa sebagai perempuan yang menyampaikan perasaan lewat tindakan kepadanya.

"Maunya apa…"

Mau Eren Cuma bapak-bapak tua.

"Mauku apa…"

Mikasa termenung.

_Maunya apa sampai masuk kepolisian Cuma demi mengolok-olok seseorang? Maunya apa mengejar lelaki yang menyukai lelaki lain? Maunya apa?!_


End file.
